


baby's firsts

by wannabejasmine



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, The Royal Romance Book 1, just needed some serotonin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabejasmine/pseuds/wannabejasmine
Summary: the one where Cordonia celebrates the first birthday of their royal heir
Relationships: Choices - Relationship, Drake Walker & Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	baby's firsts

Peals of laughter zip around the room as the graceless one year old chases the peacock butterfly, only to stumble and plop on the ground. The air in the palace’s butterfly garden is summery and temperate; the air curls with the soft smells of daylilies and wet earth. Despite her tumbles and her clumsy footfalls, she seems to dance through the air, her giggles and delightful mumblings as her own wings.

“ _Ah!"_ Her little mouth drops open as a butterfly perches its emerald wings on the crown of her head; she carefully holds her hands out, balancing to ensure that the small creature stays with her. All tender, amused eyes are on her, the tightening of heartstrings almost audible as Rose immediately searches the room for her biggest fan.

“ _Da!"_ The mild volume of her voice rustles some of the nearby butterflies out of their perch. Drake draws a quick glance over his shoulder as one of his favorite sounds echoes around him.

He thought he’d encountered some of the finest sounds in Cordonia– the small clinks of ice against glass when his favorite whiskey fizzed to the edge. His mother’s dulcet voice, soothing him to bed whenever he had a nightmare. The babbles of water against the boat as his father and him sat fishing under the stars. And yet, all of that becomes insignificant white noise when the tinkling sounds of her pure voice rings in his ears– the most lilting, dazzling sound. Even when crying, she had yet to ever shrill, wail. It seemed like she was incapable of communicating without the mellow sighs and sweet sounds that floated from her mouth. It's, without a doubt, the best sound in the world. His usually set face twists into a brilliant grin, as he sees her eagerly point to the butterfly on her head. Quietly excusing himself from his conversation with Liam and Hana, he crosses the pebbled ground of the garden in large, not-fast-enough strides, his heart soaring as she goes cross-eyed in the attempts to see the butterfly on her head.

“ _Daa!"_ Her voice is as resolute as her palm, which is held out to stop him from disturbing the small creature. He reacts in kind, his eyes widening in shock as he notices the fluttering of wings just above her. " _Shh!"_ She urges him closer, suspiciously glancing around to ensure that no noise or movement interrupts this incredibly fateful moment. He creeps over in inches, and crouches to meet her at eye-level.

" _Wow, Rosie,_ " he whispers. "Looks like you made a good friend."

" _Mama!"_ She breathes happily, as his wife approaches with bright eyes. Elle tucks the small dark fluff of Rose's hair behind her ear, just enough to tickle the spot behind her earlobe. She erupts in airy giggles, but is still careful to not disturb the loyal creature. She cups her hands and raises them above their daughter's head. The peacock butterfly flies a few inches forward in a sage blur, before nesting itself in the lines of her palm. Delicately bringing her hands down, she holds it in front of Rose's awestruck face. And the butterfly flits out of her hands and onto Rose's tiny nose.

Her already-big eyes seem to grow wider as she becomes entirely transfixed by the glistening emerald wings. The butterfly lingers for a fleeting moment, a short caress on her nose, before floating away into the air. Rose gasps in incredulous excitement, the last minute of her life clearly the most incredible, marvelous thing she's ever experienced in her one year of being. Her petite body flails in joy, the tulle of her dress buoyant around them. Jumping up and down, she strains to grab the hands of her and Drake; Elle twirls her daughter around, the glitter of her tiny shoes catching the white-gold sunspots scattered around the garden. The brief taps of glass force them out of their intimate celebration. Gathering Rose in her arms, she turns her attention to the man whose presence earnestly commands the room. 

“Thank you all for gathering to celebrate the first birthday of Cordonia’s royal heir, Rose Walker,” Liam announces. “This will, indeed, be a day to remember.”

Polite applause sounds off around them. She wonders how his always-regal gaze still communicates warmth as he addresses the crowd. “This Celebration of the First is, appropriately named, the first of its kind in Cordonian history.” His eyes darken, an unnerving contrast to his bright smile. “As you know, in recent years, we have fallen prey to numerous attacks, threats, and tragedies; including the death of my father, King Constantine, the attempted coup by Anton Severus, otherwise known as Justin, and the recent revelation of Duke Godfrey’s assassination of my mother.

“And yet, these years have revealed our unwavering strength and loyalty in the face of adversity. We’ve overcome our foes and the Five Kingdoms continue to stand firmly united."

More zealous applause shakes the glass walls, accompanied by a few ‘ _Hear, hear!_ ’s, and Maxwell’s raucous, ' _Hell, yeaaahhhhh!’_

“This Celebration of the First commemorates a new era in Cordonian history. One of precedent and innovation, as the Royal Heir is born of Cordonia’s two greatest heroes– one, the Champion of the Realm, and the other, the Guardian of the Realm: Elle and Drake Walker, respectively."

The cheers intensify as all eyes swivel to them. Shifting uncomfortably under all of the attention, Drake attempts a grateful smile, which results in a kind of half-grimace. Rose eagerly flings around her tiny fists before grabbing his hair and pulling it relentlessly.

“Hey!” He gingerly removes her hand. “You know, if you weren't so damn cute, I would be mad at you right now.”

"Swearing!"

He rolls his eyes at Elle's frown. "She doesn't even understand English yet, Walker."

With a giggle, Rose lays a tiny, encumbered kiss on Drake's cheek. Every royal in the crowd thaws completely at the sight of the exchange, and Liam has to clear his throat to regain the control of Kiara and Penelope, who continue to fawn over the toddler in front of them. “Our Royal Heir stands as a beacon of hope after this time of tumult. Fitting to her name, the birth of Rose will blossom a time of prosperity, peace, and beauty. Our theme is that of nature. Today, as we celebrate the first year of Rose Walker’s life, we celebrate the beauty of Cordonian flora, the greens of our fields, the richest reds of our apple trees, and everything in between.”

The crowd erupts into noisy cheers, and the energy in the garden charges and swells, sending the butterflies scattering into the air. Elle desperately clings onto Rose when she tries to jump out of her arms in the attempts to chase the fleeing creatures. “As you all know, Rose has an extensive celebration in front of her. After this morning’s reception, we will be traveling to Duchy Valtoria’s flower garden for her rose ceremony. After the ceremony, we will travel to the fields of Fydelia for a country jamboree. We will conclude the day with the Beaumont family in their wine fields, as we all plant a rosebud in Cordonia’s newest rose garden. We'll depart in one hour. Thank you for celebrating this unprecedented day with us. To Rose!”

After heartily echoing Liam’s toast, everyone slowly files out of the butterfly garden and into the palace courtyard. Drake pokes her cheek. “You ready, Rosie? For the birthday celebration of Cordonia’s cutest princess?” 

“ _Hee!"_ Rose responds happily, reaching out to him.

“Hey! No stealing!” Elle angles her body away as he swoops in.

He plucks Rose from her arms. “It’s not my fault she likes me better."

“ _Da!"_ He twirls her in a circle.

Elle's heart skips a few steady beats as she watches the two most important people in her world cling to each other, their heads thrown back, as the symphony of butterfly wings swells only a few feet above them.

\--

As the bustling crowd spills onto Valtoria's lawn– Drake insisted that commoners and royals alike should attend her birthday celebration– Rose stares up in awe.

Water-lily and daisies hang from the wood panels of the gazebo, bright teals and whites reflecting onto the palace pond amidst the gleams of sunlight and the lilypads. Something between a farmer's market and a fair sprawls across the lawn, with wooden stalls lining the massive expanse of grass. Lavender and rosemary hang off the canopies, dangling off each flower stand and herb stall. In the gazebo, there sits three large carts, brimming with golden, blue, and scarlet roses. As they all gather around the pond, Liam leads her, Drake, and Rose over the bridge and up the platform. Hands laced together, they step in front of the roses. Perched on Drake's shoulder, Rose coos in awe. 

“We begin the Ceremony of the First with the rose ceremony. In front of the Royal Heir are three bundles of roses– the Lady Banks golden rose, the violet rose, and the classic red rose. Each flower symbolizes the nature of Rose’s future reign. Rose will pluck one on her own.”

Liam nods to Drake. He gently removes Rose from his shoulders and sets her on the ground in front of the three carts. “Princess Rose,” Liam starts. “You may choose a rose.”

Rose cocks her head and stumbles forward. “ _Bah?"_ She looks up.

“Go ahead, baby,” Elle encourages with a warm smile.

“ _Hee_.”

Rose reaches out her small hand over each cart, and her fingers slowly dance over the violet petals, running one finger down each stem. She stops at the red roses and sniffs, before sneezing. The crowd erupts in laughter, which seems to make her even happier, as she giggles along with them. Finally, her hand stretches towards the golden roses and she stares at them, inspecting them with all the scrutiny that a one-year-old can exhibit.

Teetering on her toes, she lays two small fingers around the stem and plucks it from the dozen. After gazing at it for a moment, her face full of wonder, she spins around and offers it to Liam. “ _Ah!"_

Liam holds the plucked flower above his head. “Princess Rose has chosen the golden rose. Her reign will bring unparalleled peace and equality to Cordonia!”

" _It's just a damn flower_ ," Drake mutters beside her.

She elbows him. "Stop it!"

The crowd erupts in cheers, and he reluctantly claps after she nudges him for a second time. But as their daughter toddles back to them, the bored look on his face spins into a coruscating grin. "You hear that, baby girl? You're going to be the best Queen in all of Cordonian history!" He crouches down and holds her small hands in his, before guiding her into a pirouette.

"Marshmallow," Elle sings quietly, hiding her smile when Rose stumbles over her feet. "Looks like she takes after you in her dancing ability."

"Ah, I just love my wife!" Drake pretends to ignore her, and leans conspiratorially towards Rose. " _Isn't your mommy annoying?_ "

With a delighted laugh, Rose nods and jumps into his arms. He grins proudly.

\--

After a long day of shaking hands, photo ops, diaper changes, and odd gifts (Maxwell insisted that Rose needed a bib with his face on it, accompanied by the tagline, “ _Beaumont Baby!_ ”), Rose balances on Elle's hip as they stroll through the Ramsford wine fields.

“I might collapse right here if we have to walk any further," she groans dramatically.

Drake falls behind her and starts to rub the muscles along her shoulder blades. “Have I ever told you how amazing of a mother and wife you are?” 

“Not enough.” 

With a dry chuckle, he leans down to press a kiss against her cheek. They finally reach the patch of soil nestled among the vines, and Liam holds up his hands to stop the procession. “Now, for the final event of the day. We will all plant a rosebud to celebrate the start of Rose’s prosperous reign.”

They stand at his side, handing everyone a small spade and rosebud as they move forward. Each citizen bends down as they tuck the bud into the ground. When the vine on one of the buds is too long, Olivia eagerly whips out her dagger from beneath her dress and slices through the stem. 

Hana gasps and pulls Rose by her shoulders back a few feet. "Olivia! Rose is right here!" 

"Good." After planting her bud, Olivia leans over to stare intently at Rose. "Always keep one on you. Never be bested by your enemies."

Rose nods sagely, seeming to truly take Olivia's word as fact. " _Ba._ "

Olivia returns a sharp nod. "Exactly."

"And the enemy here is... the stem of a rose?" Maxwell asks. 

Her softened gaze on Rose quickly flashes into a glare as she straightens up. "Never. Be. Bested."

"Why is she even invited to these things?" Drake murmurs. 

Elle sighs and rests her head on his shoulder. "Don't be mean. Besides, Rosie loves her Auntie O!"

" _Hee!"_ Rose smiles that brilliant, dazzling smile, and hobbles over to Olivia, before wrapping her arms around her leg.

Bertrand's eyes widen. "Oh, my–"

Olivia awkwardly pats Rose's head. "There, there, child." She scoffs at everyone's panicked eyes, and dismisses Bertrand's concern with a wave. "Don't worry. The knife is on the other ankle."  
  


Nearly an hour later, when last patches of soil are filled, Drake lets out a relieved breath. "Christ, finally."

As they reach the very last hole in the ground, Liam offers Rose the final rosebud. "You have the final honor, little Rose."

She squeals in excitement before bending down and clumsily tucking the bud into the soil. “The final bud has been planted!” Liam announces to the crowd's loud cheering. “Thank you for joining our celebrations today. We will finish up the day in the Beaumont dining hall.”

The crowd slowly trickles into the manor, and Hana falls back in line with her and Drake. “Hi, guys. Can I interest you in a bit of babysitting? So you and Drake can spend some time… alone?” Her constant, polite smile has a coy tilt to it.

Drake's face lights up, the weariness no longer present. He bends down to grasp both of Rose's hands. "You wanna go with Auntie Hana for a bit, Rosie?"

She nods eagerly and stumbles over into Hana's open arms. She eagerly scoops Rose up, spinning her around as both their pink skirts float through the air. “Auntie Hana and Rosie time! She’s gonna teach you all about playing the piano. And the violin! And…” Hana’s voice drifts off as they join the crowd. 

“ _Beeee!"_ Rose exclaims loudly, waving goodbye at her and Drake over Hana’s shoulder. They wave back at their daughter, an overwhelming amount of affection lingering in their chests.

She sighs wistfully. “I already miss her." 

The crowd eventually disappears into the manor. A few moments of silence pass. “So, what do you want to do–”  
  
She gasps as she’s suddenly pulled tight against his chest. A warm, light pink blooms on her cheeks as his calloused hands dig into her hips, his hair flopping down onto her forehead. "Oh, I think you know exactly what I want to do."

It's impossible to suppress her giddy smile as he grabs her hand and drags her through the manor, sneaking up the stairs to their bedroom. After yanking her into the room, he kicks the door shut; but he doesn't get a word in before she shoves him against it and slowly runs her fingers up his chest. When their faces inch towards each other, she blows lightly on his face to push the hair out of his eyes before their lips meet in a gentle brush, lighter than the flutter of butterfly wings in the palace garden. But, soon, an impatient, dark noise leaves his mouth, and their lips are roughly colliding, their bodies threading together, until there's no space left in between.

And the next few minutes are all shared gasps, breathless whispers, names frantically leaving each other's mouths. A battle of limbs and lips, pleasure taking place of air, until it's just them, wrapped in their tiny part of Cordonia, holding each other as they fall apart. As they both try to steady their breathing, he pulls her onto his chest, but she tilts her head up to lay her hand on his cheek, refusing to let him out of her vision. While he reaches forward and traces her swollen, red bottom lip with his thumb, the balmy silence of the room wraps around their bare skin like a worn quilt. 

With a sigh, she reaches up to grab his hand. “Can I say something pathetic?”

His curious and slightly amused eyes urge her on. 

“She’s growing up too fast.”

“Walker, she’s one year old.”

“And that’s one year closer to when she has her first kiss, her first heartbreak, her first day of school, her first failed test, her first day as–” She winces, unease and uncertainty weaving together in her chest. “Queen.”

"She'll never fail a test. She has her mother's brain."

She blinks at him. "Today, she thought Bertrand's nose was a popsicle."

"Well, she won't have a first kiss."

She raises an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure lots of teenagers will be very excited at the prospect of kissing the future Queen."

"Not if they want the future Queen's father to punch them in the face."

"Drake!"

He chuckles, but there's no humor in his narrowed eyes. She smiles into his chest, counting the times his heart beats for her.

“Hey." Drake lifts her chin after a few more silent minutes, something softer dancing in his eyes. "Let’s just make sure we never take any of it for granted. Firsts, lasts, whatever. As long as we're all together.”

“You always know what to say. My marshmallow.”  
  
He leans forward to press a gentle, too-short kiss against her lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, more.”

“Impossible.”

Their lips meet again languidly as they take their time, committing this moment to the best kind of memory, the one they'll remember until they can't anymore. How they fit together perfectly, bound to each other by threads of devotion, reverence. There’s nothing else so right, so whole in Cordonia, in that moment.

“I miss her."

“Should we go find her? Before Maxwell burns the manor down with one of his juggling fire acts?"

“I think that’s a good idea." She looks at the clock with a sigh. “And so comes an end to the first.”   
  
“We have a lifetime of firsts in front of us, Walker.”

“Somehow, I don’t think there will ever be enough.”


End file.
